Not So Hard To Choose
by futureamericanidol007
Summary: GxT. Gwen has to choose between a punk rocker and Trent. But that punk rocker does something that will scar Trent and Gwen forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story called Not So Hard To Choose. I do not own TDI people but I do own Zane the punk dude. So heres the first chapter of my second story. Oh and this one will be in the center of the page and Gwen's thoughts will be in italics.**

**Gwen's house 5:00 pm**

_So heres the problem. I was in love with two completely different guys. One I met on TDI. He was incredibly hot and sweet. And could sing like a god. The other was equally_

_hot but more of the punk kind. The first ones name is Trent and you guys know what _

_he looks like. the others name was Zane and wore a shirt like Duncan's. His pants had holes in the knees. He had _

_long black hair that almost touched his chin and had blue highlights on the tips._

_He had a piercing on his lip and left eye. I met Zane after TDA and we went out for a while. But_

_then Trent moved to my town right after high school and I realized I still had feelings for_

_him. So now they both gotta take me on the best date they can come up_

_with. First was Zane's date and it was tonight._

He told me to put on my casual clothes. And I knew where he was taking me. To that new

Club Alien. I had never heard of it but I was sure it would be fun. _Ding Dong_! That was him!

" Hey babe"he said casually.** " **Hi baby" I said back and we left.

**Zane's date midnight**

I am having the worst time of my life! I have no clue where Zane is he just left me!

And hes drunk so theres no telling what he

could do. I walked around till I found him sucking

face with some blond chick! " Zane how could you!" " You don't tell

me what to do you bitch" and then he pushed me down. " Please stop" I was crying now.

**********************************************Trent's POV**************************************************

So here I was watching Gwen from the window. And

not as a stalker only to make sure shes okay. This club

was dangerous. So far she was doing OK, until she

lost Zane. The little asshole was sucking face

with Lindsay in the corner. Oh crap! She found him!

Now theres gonna be some hell. Hey, he just pushed

her down and shes crying! Oh thats it I'm going in

and teaching that little fucker a lesson!

I got by the guard because he was Duncan.

" Go get him man!" I didn't say anything

back because some ass was about to be kicked.

He was just about to kick her when I shouted "

Hey leave her alone!" He turned back and looked at me

angrily. " Yeah well bring it on pretty boy!" And then

he charged. But he was so drunk he ran into the wall!

And everybody was laughing. " Looks like you brung

it to the wall Zane." Oh that made him mad ! But all he

said was " You'll regret this " and ran off.

****************************************Gwen's POV********************************************************

**Walking home with Trent 1:00 AM**

" Are you sure your alright Gwen?" " Trent for

the fiftieth time yes!" I loved how he cared

for me to much. " I know I'm just

checking." Well I'll see you

tomorrow babe" I said " Oh

and my dates tomorrow!" " Trent you

don't -" but he cut me off " No I do have to."

And then he gave me the most longest passionate

kiss ever " Bye" even though I really didn't want to

say goodbye "Bye" he said back. I could tell he

felt the same

**In my room 1:30 AM**

I walked up to my room. And when I opened the door

Zane was on the bed! " Well you made it after tonsil

hockey with Trent." He said. " I'm gonna call the cops!"

"Not without your cellphone your not"

I was stupid not to realize he was holding my cellphone.

" Now its time for something I want" he kissed me and I could taste

the alcohol " Please leave me alone" I pleaded. " Not happening."

He started reaching up my shirt when somebody

pushed him off. " She said leave her alone!"

It was Trent!

**So theres my second story!!! Hope whoever reads my stories likes it!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Risk My Life

**In since VmapGrl1234 thought this story was awesome Im putting the fourth chapter of my other story on hold so I can make this chapter! I dont own tdi!**

**Ch. 2: Risk my life**

**************************************************************************Trents POV***********************************************************************************************

I dont know what Zane was thinking but that alchohol must have went straight to his brain. I heard Gwen scream and came to find this. And now I dont care

what kind of weapon hes got he is going down. " Gwen call 911!"

" I cant hes got my phone" she said between sobs. " Its

on the floor grab it!" I shouted. But when she went to grab it

Zane shot the ground. Oh thats where he went

wrong. He shot at me and missed and I punched

him in the face. By then Gwen had called 911.

He was trying to get his gun from the

floor so I grabbed him. " Trent no!" Gwen screamed.

I punched him multiple times , but

he grabbed the gun and shot me in the stomach.

" Aaaaah!" I screamed and fell on the floor in pain.

" Trent nooo please somebody help!" Gwen

was sreaming and crying. And I was

blacking out. " Now your dead bitch"

Zane said. " No please! " Gwens screaming

was all I could take. I mustered up the strength

to jump in front of the bullet......And the last words I heard was

"Trent please wake up!"

Gwens beautiful voice.....And warm tears on my face was all I needed to

die.

" Gwen I love you." Were my last words.

**Before you guys go crazy let me answer a few questions. No Trent is not dead. What happens to him and Gwen? Find out in the next**

**chapter!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tears Come Slow

**Heres the third chapter....don't own tdi...wow I am running out of things to say at the beginning of these things LOL!!! This ones really sad then really happy!**

Ch 3: The Tears come slow

****************************************Gwen's POV*******************************************************

The ambulance ride took forever.

Those lying assholes. I wanted to blame

someone else. Zane..the ambulance drivers..

the cops...But it was me. If I never went out with

Zane who I knew had a bad background maybe Trent

wouldn't be here..." Trent please come back was

all I said the whole ride was " Goodbye Trent."

Stupid girl! Couldn't I say something better than that.

I swear I heard Trent say I love you Gwen.

And thats what hurts the most. Not being able

to tell him I love him one more time...I read in a book that after

a loved ones death the pain will stop fast....

No these tears will come slow and last forever.

**Moss Town Hospital 6:00 A.M.**

They were finally done with Trent.

They said he may not make it because he lost

to much blood. With doctors may means will.

And to think he did this for me.

Now I would never get to see his face again.

Never hear his voice...Never taste his lips.

" Hey when a guy gets shot its hurts when somebody

lays on his wound" " Trent!" I screamed.

This is impossible. He was supposed to be dead.

But hes alive! All I wanted him to do

was hold me. " I thought you were

dead." I said. " Thats not a good thing to tell

a guy who just died." He had to ruin the moment.

" Shut up and just hold me!" And he did.

We laid there all morning and I was still crying.

I was right tears do come slow. Whether they be

tears of sadness....or joy.

**Wow I almost cried writing that. But next chapter id Trent and Gwen's date! You almost forgot with all the drama didn't you! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Trents Date ENDING!

**Hey guys! This will be the last chapter but I am making a sequel! The first chapter of the sequel will be out either today or tomorrow! And I don't plan on making a sequel to my other story Love Over Comes All because I cant think of anything to put in the sequel to it. But once you read this chapter you will know why theres going to be sequel.**

**Ch 4 : Trent's Date**

Gwen's POV

So I had no idea where Trent was taking me.

But he told me to where my regular clothes so whatever.

Trent: Gwen come on!

Gwen: Coming!

Wow he looked hot!

He had a white button up shirt but the top two buttons were undone

And the sleeves were torn off.

He had a loosened black tie.

He had his regular jeans on and biker gloves with holes in the fingers.

Gwen: Wow you clean up nice to be a guy who got shot

Trent: I thought you would like it.

We drove out of town on his motorcycle.

I loved the ride there. Me holding on to Trent while the wind rushed by us.

It was a great feeling but then we arrived on top of a hill.

Gwen: Why our we on top of a hill...in the dark?!

Really it was pitch dark.

Trent: For this.

He lit some candles and I saw the most beautiful view of the moon and the sea!

Trent:And a question.

At that moment I knew what this was for and I thought I was gonna faint from excitement.

He got down on one knee and pulled the indigo box from his pocket and recited those famous words.

Trent: Gwen Stephanie Harper, will you marry me?

Realizing I was crying now I said " Yes"

And then he lifted me up and we kissed.

We made love under a full moon that night.

And I thought to myself " This was the easiest choice of my life."

**Yay the end! And there will be a sequel soon! So signing out from Not So Hard To Choose **

**This is futureamericanidol007!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
